Casual words taken to heart
by emmarae3579
Summary: NWZ: I have no idea what to title my stories. Remember when Victoria said Zorro could never be ordinary? She worries Diego, and he does something about it. Happy story after the first chapter. Another revelation story, sappy romance.
1. Chapter 1 - casual words

Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.

Author's Note: I know, another story before I finished the others. But this story is finished, I promise. Flames of Passion is stuck. I knew exactly how I wanted to finish it, but wrote it out and I absolutely hate it and it's giving me grief. So since I had this one sitting here I thought I'd post a chapter to see if anybody liked it.

Setting: Originally started from the conversation in the hacienda when DeSoto first arrived. Then I realized no one hated DeSoto yet…after writing 4000 words or so. That's left some of it awkward I think, but hopefully I updated everything. So it's set after DeSoto has been causing trouble for awhile.

* * *

><p>Diego waved Sergeant Mendoza over to sit with him and Felipe when he saw the man enter the tavern. Mendoza smiled at the thought of a free meal with good company. "So what have you been up to this morning?" Diego greeted him.<p>

"You know we found Hernando Perez this morning? He's the one who's been robbing travelers on the road. I never would have thought Hernando would do such a thing. He's so young," Mendoza said sadly.

"Yes, it is curious. But many people are finding times hard. Especially the way the alcalde is always thinking up new ways to take money from the people," Diego observed.

Mendoza looked around the tavern and leaned over to say something privately to Diego, but they were interrupted when Senorita Escalante walked up to the table. "Why so sad, Sergeant?"

Mendoza smiled up at her, but his words were serious. "I just put Hernando Perez in jail."

"What? Why?"

"Zorro caught him last night. He has been robbing people." Mendoza took a deep drink of the tea Victoria had brought him.

Victoria set the pitcher down hard on the table and the three men jumped. "The alcalde has gone too far. Hernando is just a boy. But when the alcalde steals their farm on a technicality, what is he supposed to do?"

"Well, I wrote to the governor last week about this sales tax the alcalde has invented. Maybe we will see a change soon." Diego suggested hopefully.

Victoria smirked at Diego. "Letters. What are letters going to do? No one cares about us."

Diego sighed. "You're saying Zorro is the only one who can change things, I guess?"

Victoria blushed. "Well, he is the only one around here who seems to do anything about the alcalde." Diego grimaced and clenched his hands beneath the table.

"But Zorro cannot fix everything," Mendoza defended Diego. "Diego's letters and papers help many people. The alcalde was very mad last month when you helped the Castellano's with that contract," Mendoza pointed at Diego accusingly.

Victoria looked at Diego in surprise, but Diego acted like Mendoza hadn't spoken. "And what if we do win? If we get a new alcalde, and tyranny and injustice become things of the past in Los Angeles. What will Zorro do then?"

"Then Zorro will keep his promise to me," Victoria replied confidently, glowing at the idea of Zorro being free.

"Will you still love him once he's no longer the dashing hero in a mask, but just an ordinary fellow…like me?" Diego asked.

"Diego, Zorro could never be ordinary, even without his mask."

"Oh, so you know what he's like without his mask, then? Who he is when he's not surrounded by lancers?"

Victoria looked flustered. "Well, no. But…" Victoria thought about what Diego said for a moment. Really, what did she know about him? "Oh, Diego, you're right. I don't know anything about him."

She looked so concerned, Diego was quick to reassure her. "I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure everything will be fine. You probably already know him."

"Diego, do you…" She hesitated. "You don't really think we know him, do you? The man behind the mask?"

She looked so horrified at the thought, Diego winced inside. He had to do something or she'd never forgive him once she found out.

"Would that be so bad? He might be your friend already." He smiled, encouraging her to like the idea.

"But that would mean he'd been lying to me!"

"Lying to you? I thought you understood why he kept his identity secret," Diego said weakly, barely able to breathe.

"No." Victoria recovered from the idea. "Zorro would not do that to me. If he were my friend, that would mean he'd know who I was, could visit me, and at the same time I'd be worrying about Zorro every day. He wouldn't put me through that, Diego. I think he must be someone not from the pueblo. Maybe he has friends here, and hears about things and knows when he is needed."

Victoria smiled, reassured in the honor of her hero. Diego, on the other hand, couldn't hide his crestfallen expression. "Diego, are you alright?"

Felipe shook his shoulder to knock him out of his stupor. Diego seized on the distraction, quickly made his excuses and left the tavern.

* * *

><p>Alejandro called out once again for Diego. Where was he? He was never around! He was always sleeping or hiding in a book or somewhere doing experiments. His only son, and they didn't understand each other at all. So much for his hopes when he wrote to ask him to leave university and come home early.<p>

He was surprised to find Diego in the library. He was staring off into space, his book long forgotten on his lap. It didn't seem as if he'd heard his calls at all. "Diego?" Once again, no response. Alejandro walked over to stand in front of him, noticing how tired Diego looked. He was paler than usual, with dark circles under his eyes. Sitting slumped over in the chair, his bloodshot eyes stared into nothing even though Alejandro called his name again.

Alejandro gently shook his son's shoulders, growing concerned. "Diego?" When the man finally shook himself and looked up at him, he continued "Are you alright? You look terrible."

"Sorry, Father, I was just lost in thought. Did you need something?"

"Son, what's wrong?" Alejandro put his hand on his son's forehead, smoothing back hair that was dirty and unkempt. Come to think of it, his clothes looked like they'd been slept in. Was that the same outfit from yesterday? Diego was always immaculate in his appearance, much to his own frustration. "You retired early last night yet you look as if you haven't slept in a week." Diego dropped his eyes guiltily and held open his book again to avoid his father's probing gaze. "You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you, right?"

Diego smiled, trying to reassure his father. "Oh, I'm fine. I've just been a bit preoccupied lately. There's nothing wrong." But Alejandro saw pain in his son's eyes.

He stared silently at his disheveled son. "I was about to go into the tavern for lunch. Come with me. It's been several days since you've been into the pueblo. Maybe some good food and some good company will help cheer you up. I'm sure Victoria will cook you anything you like." Alejandro's eyes widened when Diego flinched when he said Victoria's name.

Diego recovered quickly and forced a lazy grin on his face and slumped back into the armchair. "No, I'm not really hungry, Father. I think I might just take a ride around the ranch. Maybe check on the new foal born last week."

Ok, so something was definitely wrong with his son. He never expressed an interest in the ranch before. "Is something wrong between you and Victoria?" When Diego didn't respond, Alejandro continued, trying to probe a little. "You usually go to the tavern every day. I'm sure she misses your visits. You haven't been to the pueblo since…"

"Father, I'm really not up for company today." And Diego just walked away, leaving his father staring after him.

* * *

><p>Alejandro had a hard time making it to the tavern that morning. He kept being stopped by people asking for Diego. Some tried to give him pesos or animals, as if in payment of some debt. Others had papers with them, wanting Diego's opinion on something. Another excited farmer tried to explain about chemicals and new growth on fallow land but Alejandro didn't understand a single word of it. Apparently his son was missed. He started to think maybe he didn't give Diego enough credit.<p>

Wanting to talk to Victoria, Alejandro sat at the bar rather than a table. "Don Alejandro! Buenos tardes. What can I get for you today? Will Don Diego be joining you?" She looked toward the door as if expecting Diego to be following his father inside. Alejandro noticed she frowned a little when she didn't see Diego, but she smiled before looking at Alejandro again.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Diego. Victoria, did you and my son have an argument?"

Victoria was surprised. "Argue? With Diego?" She chuckled. "No, but I don't I've seen him for a few days. Is he sick?"

"He says he's fine. I just don't know what's wrong with him. He looks as if he hasn't slept in days. He hasn't been to the pueblo in a week. I don't know what's gotten in to him."

Victoria frowned. "Well, he seemed fine last time he was in here. That was the day Hernando Perez was arrested."

Taking a chance to get some information out of Victoria after seeing Diego's reaction to her name, he continued. "I don't think I saw him come home from the pueblo that day. He's been acting strangely ever since. If you talked to him, do you remember anything that could have upset him?"

"We didn't talk that much. I remember he left in a hurry. Maybe Felipe knows. Felipe seemed to remind him of something then Diego left quickly. Maybe that was what upset him. I know we talked a little about Zorro, and he never wants to talk about Zorro." Victoria frowned and set her knife down, still worried herself about what he'd said. She'd been looking closely at all the men she knew this week. Even though she believed what Zorro wouldn't lie to her, Diego's comment had sparked doubt.

"Did something he say upset you?" Alejandro asked when he noticed her frown.

"Oh no, nothing like that Don Alejandro. He just made me think. He suggested I might already be friends with the man who is Zorro! Could you imagine!"

Alejandro's eyebrows went up. "That makes sense, I would think that'd make you happy."

Victoria huffed. "Of course not! To think… a man pretending to be my friend during the day then hiding behind a mask professing love and getting shot at and disappearing to who knows where. It's outrageous. Zorro would never do that to me!"

Alejandro was astounded at her ire. "But if he couldn't be with you as Zorro, don't you think he'd want to be your friend when he wasn't saving the pueblo?" Victoria's mouth gaped open. "Then, when the pueblo was safe, Zorro could retire and you could marry your friend. Friendship is an excellent foundation for marriage! Yes, I think it's a great idea."

"Well, Diego thought so, too. Men. You will never understand women." She chuckled as she walked down the bar to tend to another customer. Alejandro looked after her, sad to realize he still didn't know what had caused his son's present mood.

* * *

><p>Felipe shook Diego's shoulder to get his attention, once again he'd been oblivious to his surroundings. Felipe took the forgotten book resting in Diego's lap and placed a tray with some food in its place. Felipe gestured for Diego to eat.<p>

"Felipe, I'm sorry I'm just not hungry." Diego was surprised when Felipe got angry at him and refused to let him stand up and return the tray. "Felipe, I'm not acting like a child." He waited while Felipe scolded him some more. "Fine, I'll eat. Will that make you happy?" He took the piece of bread, dunked it in the stew and took a big bite. "See? I'm eating. Now go away," he growled.

Felipe roughly pushed Diego's feet of the footstool and sat down on it. _I'm your friend_, he signed.

Diego sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he threw the rest of the bread on the tray and stood to set it on a nearby table. "Victoria's never going to forgive me. She's in love with a perfect man with no faults. A legend. She'll never be happy with me. And now she'll never forgive me for lying to her." He walked over to the window, staring off towards the pueblo.

Felipe joined him, signing slowly. "What good would talking to her do?" Diego responded. "She's already made it clear. If Zorro was friends with her, it would be a betrayal of her trust. She's got that in her head and she's not going to change her mind."

"I'm not pouting," he said indignantly when Felipe signed more. Felipe pushed a hand into Diego's side, where he was still wounded from last night. Diego let out a cry of surprise and backed away from Felipe. "Ouch! Why'd you do that? You know the stitches aren't ready to come out!"

_You were careless last night_, Felipe signed.

"So I'm not perfect. So I get hurt once in awhile. It doesn't mean—" Diego sighed. "Ok, Fine. I wasn't paying attention. I may be a _tiny_ bit preoccupied. What do you suggest I do?"

* * *

><p>Victoria sighed as she closed the tavern for the night. It'd been a busy day, and she was sad that Zorro hadn't come to visit her this week. She admitted she missed Don Diego as well. It was strange that he did not come into the tavern. As she climbed the stairs and entered her room, she decided she'd drive out to the hacienda tomorrow and bring him some lunch. Maybe that would cheer him up.<p>

As she lit the lamp beside her bed, she gasped as she saw Zorro standing behind the door. She smiled brilliantly and started toward him but stopped when he held up his hand to keep her away.

"Querida, please. Stop." He sounded upset… or hurt!

"Zorro, are you injured? Please, let me help!" Her immediate concern was like a knife straight through Diego's heart.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not hurt, I didn't mean to alarm you." He said quickly. "I never meant for you to worry about me. I never meant to cause you pain." He said sadly.

Victoria stopped just beyond the hand he was holding up to prevent her approach. "You haven't caused me pain." Now she was confused.

"Victoria, I must talk to you. I don't want to, because in five minutes you might very well hate me. And that would devastate me."

"But I could never hate you! Why do you think I'd hate you?" She took a step back "Are you leaving? You don't love me anymore?"

"No, never that." At this he started pacing in her small room. His boots were heavy on the floor, and his sword seemed to knock into everything as he passed. Finally he seemed to get angry at his sword, and paused in his pacing to remove it and violently throw it into the corner of the room. She took another step back, she'd never seen Zorro so upset before.

"Querida, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. And I love you more than life itself, never doubt that." She hesitantly smiled at that, a little reassured. "I need to tell you something you don't want to hear. And I can't do that if you come closer. Can you promise me you will listen? And just stay where you are for a few moments and not say anything?"

Victoria pulled her shawl tighter around herself against the sudden chill in the room and didn't move. At least he was here and he was safe. She nodded warily at him. She could handle anything he told her, as long as he still loved her.

He looked at the sword he'd tossed into the corner. "It's that blasted sword. All of this started and I didn't realize it would drag on so long." He started to pace again. "When I was in Madrid, I didn't want to come to California— sit around, watch crops grow, raise babies. I wanted excitement! Well, be careful what you wish for."

He stopped pacing and looked at her again. Then, startling her, he took a few steps toward her and dropped to his knees in front of her. He sat on his heels and his entire body seemed to slump in defeat. Seeing the legend like this was disconcerting to say the least, and only remembering her promise kept her from moving to comfort him.

"When I stepped foot off that carriage, you were there." He looked up at her and she breathed easier when she saw the love in his eyes. But he also looked so worried...she ached to comfort him, but realized he had something important to tell her. Maybe he was finally going reveal who he was! He'd already told her where he was from. She tried not to hold her breath as she waited anxiously for him to continue.

He removed his hat and twirled it back and forth a few times, looking down at it as if it held the words he couldn't find to say before setting it aside. "I think I fell in love with you that first instant. I heard you standing up to the alcalde…your fire and spirit… suddenly sitting around raising babies like my father wanted didn't sound like such a bad idea. I hoped you'd like the idea too." He smiled up at her and she blushed and smiled back.

"Then you and my…" he really meant to say 'father' but chickened out as he looked down again. "you and Don Alejandro were arrested. I knew if I did anything, I'd be arrested, too. Then things happened and I put on this mask." He looked up at her again and he looked so miserable…but he still didn't hold her gaze longer than a few seconds "I swear I didn't know I'd wear it for two years."

"I need to keep wearing it, too. The new alcalde is no improvement from Ramon. I wear the mask so no one knows my identity. If you knew, you'd act differently around me. You might call out my name when I'm surrounded by lancers. My father would have a heart attack—he would hate that I am an outlaw. Now you both think I'm a coward and I tell myself it doesn't hurt, because it means you are safe. That you won't be hung beside me if I get caught."

He sighed deeply. "I couldn't court you or marry you and put you in danger. You don't even seem to see me as a potential suitor, the fool that I play during the day. But I couldn't stay away, either." Her heart stopped as he reached up and slid the mask off his head. She could only see black hair, with his head bowed, but he'd unmasked! Finally! She tried to concentrate on his words and locked her knees to keep herself from dropping to the floor to look at his face.

"Victoria, I love you. I've loved you forever. I wish you were my wife. But I also need to know that you are safe. That the alcalde is kept in check. I thought if we were friends, when I didn't have to be Zorro anymore it wouldn't be that big of a shock and we could get married." He seemed to curl even further into himself. "But the other day…when you said…" He took a deep breath and determined to finish. "I never thought about how this affected you. I was spending time with you, yet you were always worried about me. I didn't think of that." Victoria almost stopped breathing, the familiar words he was saying matching up with a very familiar voice. For a few seconds all she heard was the pounding of her heart.

"I lied to you to keep you safe, but I've deceived you about who I am. Honestly—I never intended to hurt you. I never laughed at you or thought you blind. Even my father doesn't know. I thought… well, whatever I thought was a mistake, after what you said… " He looked up at her then, and she really was staring into the face of Diego de la Vega. "I didn't see you again after you said that. I've been trying to… trying to think of some way to make you not hate me." He still couldn't seem to hold her gaze for more than a few seconds, and he slumped again to look at the floor.

Suddenly shots rang out from the plaza. Diego stood slowly, almost grateful for the reprieve and went to the window to look out. "Are they looking for you?" Victoria whispered, still staring at the piece of black silk he'd left on the floor. She didn't move from the spot where her feet had been planted before the earth shifted beneath her.

"No, no one knows I'm here tonight except Felipe." Her eyes widened and she looked up at him at this, but he didn't elaborate as he took a step back from the window and faced her. "I'd better go see what's happening." He said it, but he didn't move. It was surreal…her best friend's face on top of her hero's body. She couldn't seem to find her voice.

More shots and yelling as the sound of horses filled the plaza, and Diego finally pulled his gaze away from Victoria. He bent to pick up his sword, strapping it on without looking at her. He picked up his hat, then turned to see Victoria smoothing out the mask he'd crumpled on the floor. "Promise me you'll come to the hacienda tomorrow. Give me a chance to explain." He held out his hand for the mask, but she didn't hand it over.

"If you don't want me to go, I'll stay." She looked up at him and flinched as more shots rang out. "You're more important to me than anything outside that window. One word from you and Zorro will never be seen again."

Victoria finally regained control of her muscles and took a step toward him, gently putting the mask in his hand, careful not to touch him. He moved, though, taking the mask and her hand at the same time. "Promise me. I'm not a legend. I'm not perfect. I'm a foolish man in love who made a mistake." He took a chance and lightly touched his fingers to her cheek, and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't back away from him. She closed her eyes and nodded, and when she opened them he was gone. She hadn't heard him leave. He didn't hear her tell him to be careful.


	2. Chapter 2

How come I'm getting a few reviews but no traffic? I'm confused :(

* * *

><p>Zorro stood at the base of Victoria's window for a few minutes, trying to put all that out of his head so he could concentrate. Maybe it was better they got interrupted. Now she could think over things in private instead of unleashing her hot temper. He admired it, but he'd rather not see it directed at himself. The pueblo was absent of gunfire now, and Zorro cautiously crept around to the cuartel. He spotted Sergeant Mendoza alone, and got his attention.<p>

"What's happened?" Diego asked quietly.

"Hernando Perez has escaped!" Mendoza cried out.

Zorro approached the sergeant in disbelief. "Hernando wouldn't have tried to escape. He was going to serve his time. We talked before I brought him in…he wanted a future, not a life on the run."

"But Zorro, he is a thief!"

"Yes. He was desperate and made a few mistakes. But he was going to pay for his crimes. He had plans for after he was released from jail. Why would he escape?"

"I do not know what you talked about, Zorro, but when I came back from dinner he had attacked the alcalde. I don't know what happened, but he stole the alcalde's gun, his sword, and took off on the alcalde's horse! My men are searching for him now."

Zorro shook his head. Something wasn't right. He whistled for Toronado. As he mounted, he told the sergeant "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"But Zorro…you brought him into the jail! Now you think he is not guilty?" Mendoza asked.

"Yes, he was guilty." He heard the tavern door open, and braved a glance toward the tavern. Victoria stood on the porch, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders despite the heat. "But I believe in second chances," he finished to both of them. Toronado pranced around, eager to be off but Diego hesitated.

Victoria looked at the beautiful stallion, the tired sergeant, and her hero. "So do I," she said clearly. Diego smiled weakly, but Victoria's face remained serious. Toronado danced again, and Zorro saluted before giving chase to one more criminal. Victoria stared after him for a long time before she went back inside.

* * *

><p>Zorro caught up with Hernando quite easily in an abandoned stable. As he approached, Hernando came out of the shadows holding a gun pointed at Zorro, his hand shaking. "Don't come any closer, Zorro. I'm not going back to jail."<p>

Diego raised his hands, but dismounted and took a few steps closer. "I don't understand. Why did you escape? I promised you that you would receive a fair trial. You told me you wanted to learn carpentry. I said I'd find you a master when you were free. What happened?"

Hernando dropped the gun to his side. "I don't know! The alcalde…he…" Hernando ran his hands through his hair in frustration. When he realized he still held the gun, he threw it on the ground as if it were a snake.

"Calm down, Hernando. Tell me what happened."

"The alcalde… he told me he would let me go. He told me he wouldn't put me in jail if I gave him some of the money I stole. I told him you took it…that you said you were going to give it back. But he didn't believe me. He told me he'd make sure I hanged for what I did."

"The alcalde said all this?" Zorro asked.

"Yes. He said I should escape and bring him some of what I stole. When I refused, he took that pistol and hit himself in the head. He said if I didn't escape, he'd hang me for attacking him. Zorro, I was scared! So I took what he gave me and I ran as fast as I could. They shot at me." He collapsed weakly on a nearby crate.

They both were quiet for several moments as they listened to the silent night. Zorro had a plan, but Diego's thoughts were still on Victoria. He stroked Toronado's neck as he struggled with what he should do. She'd have to forgive him, because this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Maybe Hernando could help him end this charade and that might make Victoria happy. If she could forgive him. If she couldn't, there was no hope anyway.

He turned back to Hernando, "I have a plan, but you'll have to trust me." Hernando looked up at Zorro with hope in his eyes as he nodded. "Do you know Diego de la Vega?..."

* * *

><p>Victoria lifted the basket of food she'd brought to the De La Vega hacienda, but paused to gather her thoughts. Her best friend had come to her last night to admit he'd been the one man she'd been in love with for more than two years. It was hard to imagine, but Diego and Alejandro had been right. It was a good thing. She knew him. She knew of his honor and compassion. Now she could blend that with the courage and passion she saw in Zorro. She took a deep breath and and approached the front door just as Alejandro came angrily storming out.<p>

Alejandro stopped just before colliding with the senorita. "Victoria, I'm sorry, I didn't see you. What brings you out here so early?"

"Is everything alright?" Victoria asked, all kinds of images flashing through her mind of Diego injured or caught or …worse.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. It's my son!" He held up a note so Victoria could also see how clueless his son was. "He knew we had things to do today but he just decides he has to get his violin tuned. Today! He mopes around the house all week but now when I need him, he's gone!" When she just stared at the crumpled note in his hand, her face drawn and pale, Alejandro forgot his temper.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, come inside. Did you need something?" Victoria took time to compose herself as she set the basket on a table he indicated and took a seat. Diego wasn't home. Had he come home last night?

"Well, yesterday you said something was wrong with Diego. I thought I'd bring him some food. I thought it might make him feel better since he hasn't been to the tavern in awhile." She looked at the basket, pressing a hand against it as if she could will the food inside to make him safe. She looked back at Alejandro. "Did it say when he'd be back?"

Alejandro sat across from Victoria. "He'll probably be back tomorrow he says. But who knows. Diego is hopeless. I don't know what to do with him. I never know what he's doing." He looked at Victoria's strangely stricken face. "Maybe you should come back tomorrow night. Come for dinner. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Alejandro smiled.

Victoria couldn't stop the images of Diego lying hurt and alone somewhere, and stood quickly to leave before she started crying. She remembered to agree to return for dinner before she escaped out the front door and rested against it. She closed her eyes and tried to let the sun warm the chill from her body. She jumped when she felt a touch on her arm, and turned to see Felipe looking at her with concern. She started to assure him she was fine, then remembered something Diego had said last night. _Felipe knew he was in town last night_.

She latched on to Felipe's arms, "Where is he?"

Felipe smiled at her, indicating that Diego was fine. He signed an awkward 'Z' in the air when she still wouldn't let go of his arms, and kept the smile on his face when he once again indicated that he was fine. She saw no panic or worry in the teenager's eyes, so she tried to relax. Then she noticed Felipe holding out an envelope. She took it with numb fingers, and traced her name elegantly scribed on the front.

_Victoria,_

_ I hope you believe in third chances. I'm sorry I'm not there, but something came up last night and I have to take care of it immediately. I don't want you to worry about me, so know that I am not injured and have only gone to Santa Ana with Hernando. I hope we can talk when I return. I've told Felipe to answer any questions you might have, but I'd rather talk with you myself. If all goes well, I will return tonight. _

_Love always,_

_Diego_

She held the note to her chest and tried to believe that he was okay. He'd explain later. She opened her eyes to see Felipe holding out a candle. He wanted her to burn the note? She looked from the note back to Felipe and shook her head. She wanted to keep it. Felipe looked at her patiently as she worked things through in her head. This note conflicted with Alejandro's. Why would Diego go to Santa Ana with Hernando? She read the note a few more times, trying to commit it to memory. Especially the 'love always'. Evidently, knowing Zorro's identity didn't make it any easier. Knowing he had a helper in Felipe didn't make it any easier. Diego was right. She fell in love with an untouchable legend. She did still love the man. But the man could be hurt, and that made all the difference. She touched the paper to the flame and watched the note disappear into ashes.


	3. Chapter 3

Diego looked up at the stars from his spot on the alcalde's roof later that night. He tried not to look across the plaza at the light still on in Victoria's room. Was she still awake? Was she hoping he'd come tonight? Was she angry? Worried about him? Felipe said she'd read his note and didn't seem angry, only concerned. She'd come to talk to him, which meant she couldn't be too angry.

Suddenly he heard noise below, and moved where he could hear what went on in the alcalde's office. The governor had men inside, but this was his ticket to freedom so he was determined to be there in case he was needed. Diego had ridden with Hernando to Santa Ana to see the governor today. The governor had already heard rumors of tyranny, and listened intently to everything even a distant descendant of the king had to say. Hernando's testimony, with the DeLaVega support, was enough to convince the governor to come lay a trap for the devious alcalde. Hopefully, the alcalde would find himself behind bars while Zorro finally found freedom.

He listened intently as Hernando pretended to bring the alcalde stolen money in exchange for his freedom. Soon, he heard DeSoto protesting loudly. Diego smiled. He looked across at the light one more time, then dropped down to the ground and entered the office. As expected, when he appeared DeSoto's fury tripled. Diego tried not to laugh in joy as DeSoto blamed him for everything under the sun. He watched in glee as DeSoto was stripped of his rank and thrown in his own jail. After the alcalde was locked up, he edged toward the door as the governor approached him.

"You must be the infamous Zorro," Governor Valdez held out a hand in greeting, which Zorro cautiously accepted.

"The De La Vegas speak highly of you. I've had several letters from Alejandro and Diego. They say you are not an outlaw." The governor reached over and removed the large WANTED poster from the wall, looking from the picture to the masked man himself. "Six thousand pesos. DeSoto doesn't seem to like you at all."

"I am loyal to the King of Spain. I only try to protect the people." Diego said warily, still wondering if he should escape out the door.

"The king has heard of your exploits as well." The governor turned to the men he'd brought with him, telling them to return to the jail so they could have some privacy. When the door was closed and they were alone, Diego relaxed a little. "Several years ago I met up with a friend of mine in Madrid. Sir Edmund Kendall. He boasted about a student he had at the time." Diego eyed the door again, but then reconsidered and leaned carefully against the wall for support as he waited to hear what Valdez had to say. "First year in school, he said, and the student was almost better than the master." They looked at each other in silence for a moment before the governor tore the large poster in half, then walked over to the desk and the saddle bags stashed behind it.

"This might interest you," he said as he handed over a rolled parchment with the royal seal still intact.

Zorro looked at it, but didn't take it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"From the King himself. It's yours." Zorro took the parchment as if it were the finest crystal and might shatter if he moved too quickly. "Zorro won't be needed anymore. You should disappear." He smiled at Diego's stunned expression. "But tell your father. I served with him in the army. He deserves to know the kind of son he's raised." Diego couldn't seem to get enough moisture in his mouth to speak, and was grateful the wall was holding him up. "Go home. I'll come see you and your father tomorrow. There will be a lot to discuss." Diego stood and shook the governor's hand again. Then disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Diego found Toronado and told him about the pardon. The horse didn't seem to have an opinion on what he should do now. They walked slowly around the pueblo until he came to the back of the tavern. Her light was still on. If she didn't want him to come see her, she could have closed her shutters, right? He started to climb up, but chickened out. He turned back to Toronado, who now obviously had an opinion and pushed him back towards the window. He tried to quiet the stallion, but the square of light reflected on the ground from the window suddenly disappeared. He turned and saw Victoria looking down at him.<p>

"Are you coming in?" Victoria asked. He stood frozen, looking up at her until Toronado bumped him again. She was standing across the room when he entered. He pulled the scroll out from where he'd stashed it for the short climb. He smoothed out a slight bend which had appeared, then stood staring at it dumbly. He set it carefully on a nearby chest of drawers, gently laid his hat over it and closed the shutters behind him. He faced her again, silent for a moment, then he removed the mask and added it to the pile.

"I'm glad you're still awake. I'm sorry I wasn't there today." Diego started quietly. He went to run his fingers through his hair, and gloves were added less gently to the pile before he did it again. He was hot and tired, and the cool air against his face felt lovely, even if he did feel exposed standing in front of Victoria without the mask.

"What happened last night after you left?" Victoria asked. Diego was happy to start with the easy stuff.

"Hernando had escaped…those were the shots we heard. But I knew he wouldn't try to escape. I found him and he said the alcalde had threatened him. My father and I have been writing letters to anyone who would listen about what is happening in Los Angeles. I thought the governor might listen to Hernando and we could lay a trap for DeSoto." The chest of drawers was the perfect shoulder-height and he leaned against it and the wall, exhaustion catching up to him. Victoria brought him a glass of water and he drank it gratefully.

"So it's over. Ignacio is in jail. I'm still trying to grasp everything that has happened this week." He was glad she hadn't gone all the way back across the room after handing him the water. She was standing so close he could smell her perfume. He propped his head on his fist, leaning more into the corner of the wall and chest as his mind emptied of everything but her. She blushed as she saw the look of love and desire in his eyes, and focused on the scroll she'd seen earlier. Picking it out from under his other things, she tried to focus on it instead of the man now standing barely a few feet from her.

"What is it?" She studied it intently as she felt his hand lightly touch her hair.

"Zorro's pardon. I'm free." Diego's hand moved from her hair to caress her cheek. "I think." She looked up at him in surprise and he shrugged. "I've had more important things on my mind this week. I didn't open it yet."

"More important than your freedom?" she asked, and he dropped his hand, resigned to more talking. He nodded when she made a move to open it and she examined the words carefully. "It is. It's signed by the King. You're free."

"Free to do what?" Victoria almost rolled her eyes at him. Maybe he was asleep on his feet because he wasn't making any sense. He stopped her when she looked like she was going to move further away from him again. They both looked at his bare hand on her bare shoulder, the goosebumps that spread on her skin and the blush that followed. "What does my freedom mean if I don't get the girl?" He smiled hesitantly, a little less tired as he traced his fingers up her neck so he was cupping her cheek again.

He pulled her closer to him as he stood away from the wall he'd been leaning against, and she came around the chest so she was standing directly in front of him. She covered his hand with hers, and put her other hand over his heart. "I was never angry. I didn't understand-" It appeared Diego was done talking when he threaded his fingers into her hair and bent to kiss her before she could say anything else. She gasped in surprise, and any words she was planning to say were scattered as his tongue dipped into her mouth. Her hands felt muscles she never imagined would be on Diego as her hands ran up his chest to lace her own fingers into his hair. Diego couldn't hold back a groan as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, loving the feel of her soft curves against his tired body.

Victoria gasped and angled her head as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck. He held her tighter as his lips continued to her bare shoulder, her shawl long forgotten and hanging uselessly behind her. Her own hands moved back down his chest, feeling safe and protected, loved and desired as she nervously caressed his muscular chest. He flinched, though, when she found the wound Felipe had poked recently. She jumped in response, and Diego stopped his hands from venturing into forbidden territory and sighed sadly. He hugged her to him gently this time, pressing her face to his chest as he leaned back against the wall and they tried to catch their breath.

"You were saying?" Diego asked as he chuckled. Victoria wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, reveling in his strength. She could only manage a sigh of contentment in response. He smiled, but knew he shouldn't be here alone with her. "Maybe I should leave." Victoria poked him in the side for that, remembering he was here to talk, and stood on her own to look him in the eye. He reluctantly let her go, but kept her hands in his as if he was afraid she'd get too far away.

"Well, Diego," she said after a deep breath, "The matchmaker was definitely wrong about you." She paused as she looked at him. He looked exhausted, and it was because he'd been fighting for the people all this time. "Everyone is."

"I know I haven't been myself. But with the pardon and the alcalde gone, everything will be different." Diego looked at their clasped hands for a moment, stalling. "You will marry me, won't you?" Diego asked, and he couldn't hide the doubt from his voice. "Let me make it up to you."

"Diego, what I said that day in the tavern… I understand now. You were right. I'm not sure I could have watched passively as you…" She looked at the spot which had made him flinch. He was wounded even now. "You've done so much for everyone. We owe you everything."

Diego straightened up quickly at that and cupped her cheek. "No. You don't owe me anything." Standing this close to her, Victoria's perfume filled his senses. Diego couldn't keep his eyes from dropping to her lips again, and then he watched as his fingers traced down her neck, to her shoulder and across her collar bone. When he reached the edge of her blouse on her shoulder, his hand continued to trace her skin as he followed the fabric back down across her chest. "I need to go," Diego said softly, but he did not stop in his explorations.

Victoria gently grabbed his hands, ending the silent battle waging in this passionate man standing in front of her. "We can talk tomorrow," she said, thrilled that she had such an effect on him. "You need some sleep." He eyed the bed over her shoulder, and Victoria quickly turned him around and pushed him toward the window. "Go home."

He knew she was right, but sighed in disappointment as he went to open the shutters. Victoria grabbed his shoulder and closed the shutters again, pointing to the pile of his things on top of her dresser. He chuckled as he went to the dresser and picked up the mask. After putting it on, Diego asked "You won't be terribly dissappointed if your hero disappears?" He put his hat on with flare and held out his arms for her inspection.

"My hero won't disappear. I love the man, not the legend," she said, putting her hand once again over his heart. He hugged her to him tightly, spinning her around quickly before releasing her and setting her away from the window.

He picked up the pardon, reading the contents for himself finally. "The governor knows who I am." At her gasp of concern, he continued. "I guess it's alright. He didn't arrest me before, and tore up my wanted poster. He says I should tell my father, Zorro should disappear, and that there will be things to discuss tomorrow. Will you come to the hacienda? I've been granted my freedom, the last thing I want to do is sit around talking politics all day. I'd rather discuss …other things." He smiled at her and she nodded, shivering at his heated look. He dropped to the ground, amazed at all that had happened in just twenty-four hours.

Before he got too far away, Victoria called out to him again. Diego turned back to look up at her in the window as Toronado bumped him in the back, eager to be off. "Yes." She smiled brilliantly. "Of course I'll marry you." Diego dropped the pardon he'd been holding on the ground, and climbed up the wall again. Victoria was going to have to get used to Diego moving so quickly, because never imagined he would climb back up so fast. She didn't move back, however, and put her hand on his chest to keep him from coming in even as she laughed. "No, you were going home." Diego pouted, and she couldn't resist cupping his face and kissing him again. Diego suddenly dropped about six inches as he forgot he was holding himself up when he tried to touch her instead of the windowsill.

Once he'd clutched the windowsill again, he looked up at her because he'd lost his footing and was slowly slipping down the wall. "Maybe instead of coming to the hacienda tomorrow we could just meet at church. Big weddings and long engagements are overrated, don't you think?" He looked down, kicked around a few moments with his feet and pushed himself back up the wall. "Or maybe the padre would marry us tonight." Diego's eyes sparkled as he grinned convincingly at her.

Victoria heard a thud against the ground as something fell and Diego slipped another fraction as he held tighter to the window. "Go home. You're tired, remember?" He shook his head emphatically. "You have to give a girl time. And your father is going to have enough to worry about tomorrow." She started to peel his arm off the window and he jumped lithely back to the ground.

He bowed to her and spun back around to Toronado, flashing his cape as he picked up the discarded pardon and making a spectacle of himself. She watched as he leapt up onto the stallion's back and wondered how in the world Diego managed to fool anyone so completely. She wondered what the future would be like, what Diego would be like when he wasn't hiding his true abilities. This man would never have to employ a matchmaker. She called out to him again. "I think tomorrow's a great day for a wedding. But go home." She added frantically as he planned to come to her again. She could only resist so much!

* * *

><p>He knew it was approaching dawn when he finished bedding Toronado down for the night. He turned to his clothes on the nightstand and just didn't have the energy to change. He walked undiscovered through the dark house, and once in his room left a trail of black silk to his bed. He didn't have to hide anymore. Let his father find his mess and he wouldn't have to do explanations. The faster they got the Zorro thing out of the way, the faster they could move on to more interesting topics, like how fast he could get Victoria to a church. His hand stretched out to smooth down the covers on the empty side of his bed. As he snuggled down contentedly into his pillow, hoping she wouldn't change her mind. He smiled confidently. He could be persuasive.<p>

* * *

><p>Last night's brilliant plan obviously had a few flaws, Diego thought as he buried his head under the pillow a few hours later to block the shouting. It didn't help. Alejandro just called his name again and fired even more questions at his son, each one louder. Maybe if he'd gotten changed in the cave one last time he could have slept a few more hours instead of getting yelled at and pulled from a deep sleep. He gave up and turned over when Alejandro pulled his pillow out of his grasp and threw it across the room. Sitting up against the headboard, he rubbed his hands over his face to try to wake up. What time was it? Something hit him in the face and he opened his eyes to look at the mask he'd been asaulted with. He couldn't help smiling at the memories of last night.<p>

Alejandro just stared at his son, who just grinned at the silk mask. He grabbed it away from his Diego, trying to get Diego to look at him and finally wake up. He picked up the hat and sword and tossed them on the bed, then stood there expectantly with his hands on his hips. "Something you want to tell me?"

* * *

><p>The end. Yup. Just like that. I hope you liked it :) Please review it :)<p> 


End file.
